Love of the Sandman
by Scarlet Ari Murai Phoenix
Summary: This is one of the sequals to Heart of the Avenger. Presenting Love of the Sandman. It's been 4 years since that faithful day. What will happen to their bond? Is there still even one? GaaraOc
1. Why Are You Not Afraid Of Me?

Scarlet: Oh wow..hm..this one is so hard to do since I can't even find any episodes on Youtube. It's funny though. They have episode 79 and 81 but where's episode 80 gone to D: I hope this first chapter doesn't suck much TT Sorry if the time of things are wrong. Help me correct it if it is --

Ps. Sorry for making Gaara so..friendly..it was early in the morning and I didnt know what to type D:

--

Chapter 1: Why are you not afraid of me?

--

How long has it been..since that day..? Many things have happened since then I suppose..I have dated and had my heart broken by Uchiha Sasuke. The third hokage died protecting us loyally and on that day, before his funeral, I saw how helpless someone really was, and how much they've changed my life.

--

4 Years ago: After Kyuubi vs. Shukaku

--

"SASUKE!!"

Without even looking back at me..he walked out the door. Leaving me helpless, broken hearted and alone.

"Did I really cause you that much trouble.." I couldn't help crying myself to sleep..

Some time later..I don't know when. I was woken up by people running by my door shouting

"Hurry up!"

"How are you going to treat someone like him?"

"We've got orders just to leave him in a room alone"

I heard a door slam close and those same people walk quickly away.

'I wonder what that was about' I couldn't help but want to find out what that sound was and who they put into the room not far from mine. Curiosity killed the cat. This was suppose to be a special section where only emergency care units are allowed.

"I wonder.." Carefully getting out of bed. I found out that I was still in the nightgown that they give you in the hospital, "Damn it..where are my clothes..arg..forget it"

As quietly as I could, I opened the door to my room and walked out. It was deadly silent and kinda scared me.

"Which room.." I walked down the hallway and found that there was only one room in the back. Cautiously I opened the door to find to my amazement, someone that I had not expected. Lying on the bed, was none other then Sabaku no Gaara. The enemy that we had faced not to long ago.

Although seeing him lying there on his bed with his eyes closed. It almost made him seem angelic kinda. How could someone like this..kill so many..? It didn't seem possible

"Sabaku no..Gaara.." I whispered as I walked closer although my mind was telling me to get the hell outta there.

I didn't walk far when sand shot out and wrapped me up.

'Am I..gonna die..?" I thought as I gave up wriggling out of the clump of sand

"Why do you not scream?" I heard a voice from the bed. Gaara was awake the whole time..

"What use is there?" I laughed a bit, "If you wanted to kill me, screaming wouldn't help anyway right?"

"You are an interesting fool.." Gaara stated, but the sand lowered me slowly to the floor, "Why are you not afraid of me?"

"Who said I wasnt?!" Ari clamped he mouth shut a little too late, "I meant. I am afraid of you, but I guess it's the fact that I got hurt badly just a while ago that I don't care of I die or not.."

"Hurt.." Gaara stated not looking at me, "Painful feeling"

"Yes..it is. Especially emotional pain." I answered without knowingly, "Opps..I guess I've said too much. Um..I guess I'll be going now. Before they find out that I'm gone. I guess..I can come see you again sometimes if I can..bye bye"

Without waiting for an answer, I went out of his room and back into mine in a mere couple of seconds.

Clutching my fingers to my chest, I breathed hard and I recalled what happened earlier. I was in a room with Gaara and lived to tell about it!

"No more sneaking around for tonight..I've had enough" I crawled back into my bed and fell asleep still with the picture of an angelic Gaara in my head.

It was early morning before I had woken up again, and what woke me up was Onii-chan.

"Ohayo Imouto-chan" Onii-chan smiled as he walked into my room.

"Onii-chan!" I gave him a hug as soon as he got close enough

"How are you feeling Ari?" Onii-chan asked

"Could have been better Onii-chan" I smiled, "But I feel okay now"

"Onii-chan..Sasuke.." I couldn't continue without tears coming into my eyes

"I know Ari. Shhh..it's okay to cry" I hugged Onii-chan tighter

"Onii-chan.." I whispered, "Is it okay to give up on someone? When do you give up on someone?"

"I can't tell you that" Onii-chan looked like he was smiling behind his mask, "You will know yourself"

"Wah!" I wacked Onii-chan on the arm, "Thats not what I wanted to know though.."

"I know" Onii-chan was still smiling, "You will find out yourself. Now lets go home? Hokage's funeral will be in three days"

"Mmkay" Onii-chan helped me get my things and we went home. I didn't do anything for morning except sleep and had a visit from Naruto. He was kind enough to bring me some Ichiraku Ramen.

During the night though..I sneaked out of my room and headed towards the hospital. I opened the window that I was sure it belonged to Gaara..and I was right.

"I didn't think you would be stupid enough to come back" Gaara stated looking at me near the window

"Well..I said I would and I never go back on my words" I murmured

"Heh.." He turned and started at the ceiling.

Thats how it went. For 2 nights I would just sneak into his hospital room and stay with him in silence. Although it got somewhat more comfortable each time.

--

Hokage's Funeral: Please watch one of the youtube clips dedicated to the hokage. I can't describe it as well. Those clips made me cry TT

--

--Present Time--

So..that's all that had happen since then. Who would have though that I would actually be somewhat of a friend to Sabaku no Gaara..? We've all became chuunin and jounin..except for Naruto. Sauke had ran off to join Orochimaru. We have a new Hokage. My name is Hatake Murai Ari and this is my story.


	2. Sabaku no Gaara

Krymson: Thanks everyone for reading my fanfictions. I can't believe I'm writing again. Also, I would like to apologize for all the grammar mistakes, all I had was word pad. I'm trying to make it easier for you to read so bear with me.

-----------------------------

Chapter 2: Sabaku no Gaara

------------------------------

"Target sighted, standing by" I whispered into the radio

"Alright, move in" Another voice replied

Quickly getting up from my crouching position, I sped towards the target only to be knocked back my a sheer force of wind

"O-ouch!" I cried from my position on the floor and glared at my attacker

Temari stood there smirking, "You need more practice if you're gonna be able to sneak up on me"

"And you were so close this time too" Kankuro appeared from the bushes

"I'll get you next time Temari, one of these days!" I declared

"Yes, yes. One of these days" Temari repeated dramatically

"I will!" I laughed before remembering I was suppose to be some where soon, "Oh no, I need to go finish my work"

"Alright Ari" Kankuro nodded, "We'll clean up here"

"Go on ahead" Temari added with a smirk

"Thank you!" I waved and ran towards my destination. The Kazekage's office

"Here Ari-san, please take these to the Kazekage" One of the officials handed me a stack of papers just as I was walking through the building door

Sighing, I took the stack and thanked him. Being Kazekage's pretty tiring. I wonder how he does it all.

Walking towards the Kazekage's office, I knocked quietly before entering. Sitting was Sunagakure's Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. He's grown up, now wearing his Kazekage outfit. I've been working for Gaara for about a year now on my own personal request to train at a new place. We've been on..friendly terms I could say. As friendly as Gaara could get. I still go visit Konoha when I can, but work in Suna's been piling up so I haven't been able to visit them in a while. I wonder how Onii-chan's been doing. Sakura-san too..and Naruto.

"Gaara-sama? I opened the door to find that he was at his desk writing something on a piece of paper..

I stood quietly as he finished writing before looking at me

"There's..more reports for you to look over Gaara-sama" I place the stack of paper on his desk

He merely took the first paper and began reading it

I walked over to the pot of tea that someone had left and felt the side. It's been cold for a while now. Taking the tray, I walked out the door. There was..a sort of kitchen that I was shown when I first came here. Pouring out the cold tea, I began making a more. I took a glance around and saw that someone hand made some rice. It wasn't hard to imagine what I did next.

It was a few minutes when I walked back to Gaara-sama's office with the tray of tea and a place of onigiri.

He was already down to a couple of pages from that stack of report I gave him earlier. How the hell does he do that?

I placed the trays on a nearby table and poured him a cup and steaming hot tea before putting it on his desk with the tray of onigiri.

"You can't just go through the day with nothing in your stomach Gaara-sama" I glared at him softly

He merely looked at me before going back to his work

"Hey! Don't just ignore me" I growled

"I do not need as much food as you do" was his calm reply

"W-what!? Are you calling me fat?!" Growling, I took a onigiri and threw it at him, "I am not fat!"

He caught it with no trouble and looked at the rice ball in his hand

"Just eat it!" I muttered as I took the other one and started munching on it, "I took the time to make it for you too"

"Then why are you eating it?" I almost choked on the rice ball

"Cause-cause I wanted to" I retorted lamely.

He looked at the rice ball in his hand for a few more minutes before actually eating it

"See? It's not gonna kill you" I said happily

"But your cooking might" Another voice was heard from the doorway

Kankuro stood there eating one of the onigiri with a smile on his face

"Kankuro! That's not for you!" I growled and threw a senbon at him to which he blocked easily

"No playing with weapons Ari" Kankuro smirked as he toss the senbon back, "You know how dangerous you are with them"

He left the room with a chuckle

"Arg!! Kankuro! I'll get you back!" I shouted so he would hear

I looked back towards Gaara-sama only to see that he was already done with the onigiri and the cup of tea was gone too. We just sat there for a while, enjoying the peace.

He was writing something again. I resorted to playing with my ribbon that I always wore.

"Hm..it's ripping apart" I mumbled quietly to myself

"Do-" Gaara-sama's voice was cut off by Temari's shout

"Gaara! Ari! Dinner time! Hurry and eat! I need to leave for Konoha early in the morning"

I bowed as Gaara-sama stood up and followed him.

I was training in Suna and also working part time as Gaara-sama's helper. His siblings were kind enough to give me a place to live during my stay here. I've gotten to be friends with Kankuro. He's funny but annoying at times. Temari acts like a sister to me. She's even helped me train at times. It's just that..since Naruto-kun left for his training journey and Sakura-san's being train my Tsunade-sama. I didn't want to be left out and went to do my own training. It took a lot to persuade Onii-chan and Tsunade-same to let me go but they finally came to a conclusion that I would be learning a lot here.

I want to be the best konoichi that I can.

--------------------------------------------

Krymson: Thanks for reading. I still can't believe I'm writing again! Please read and review.


	3. Taken

Krymson: Okay, this is the next chapter. Please tell me what you think.

----------------------------

Chapter 3: Taken

----------------------------

I appeared in Kazekage's office

"Gaara-sama?" I knelt down in respect, "How was the meeting"

"The usual" He stated calmly and quietly

Quietly, I stood up and stood next to him, enjoying the peace. We've developed a mutual understanding at times. No words needed. He then looked out the window.

"Gaara-sama..?" I also looked out the window. There was something..flying out there. Something that doesn't belong in Sunagakure, "Gaara-sama, would you like me to check on it?"

"No, stay here Ari" Gaara stated as he stood up, "I will be taking care of it. Make sure everyone is safe"

"Yes, Gaara-sama" Bowing respectively, I watched as he left through the window of his office, "Be safe"

Light in the horizon was beginning to fade. Night would soon be upon us. I would be off duty for about 15 minutes, so why not grab something to eat?

Walking down the empty streets, I had just gotten something to eat when I heard sounds from above me.

"What's that sound?" Looking up, I saw piles of sand chasing something white. Some thing's not right.

Finding the nearest jonin on patrol, I wanted to know what was going on.

He was staring at a now lifeless body of another jonin. In front of him was Gaara and another person with blond hair, riding on a white bird.

'That cloak. It's Akatsuki' I stared at the battle before me. 'Why are they here anyway?'

Every body that was on patrol was watching the fight. The blond ninja kept bombing away at Gaara's sand when Gaara tried to catch him.

Suddenly the man set some huge weird looking birds that caused explosion to surround Gaara.

"Gaara!" I shouted and I also heard a familiar shout from Gaara's brother, Kankuro. When the dust cleared, Gaara was in his protective sand barrier and was about to use Sabaku KyRou on the unsuspecting blond ninja.

"It's over" Kankuro stated

"As expected from the Kazekage!" Some of the other ninjas started cheering. Too soon actually, the blond hair Akatsuki escaped Gaara's sand once again. Taking this chance, I jumped up next to Kankuro.

"Kankuro? What exactly is going on?" I asked him

He shrugged and reply, "I don't know, but when Gaara catches that guy, we'll probably get some answers

Suddenly, more ninjas appeared next to us.

"Is Gaara fighting?" One of them asked. He war a sort of white hat over his eyes.

"Ah..there" Kankuro pointed

"He did it!" People around us shouted and I saw that Gaara managed to break of of the blond Akatsuki's arm.

Everyone watched as the blond circled the village on his white bird while Gaara's sand tried to strike it down.

"Issue an emergency summon" The shinobi with the white hat stated, "You, take two squads and guard the reservoir! Seal all roads leading into A-Block! There's no reason to think that there's only one enemy. Whatever happens, do not slack on battle preparations."

"Yes sir!" The other shinobis quickly left to carry out their duties.

I stood Kankuro and watched as some shinobi escorted civilians to safety as others stood ready to help Gaara.

Suddenly, the blond Akatsuki member threw something large down towards the village.

"What is that?"

"This is bad" The white hat shinobi gasped, "Everyone retreat!"

Too late. The white thing started to glow before a large explosion covered more then half of the village.

"Ah!" I gasped and covered my eyes due to the intensity of the explosion. When the dust cleared, I had expected to see half the village gone, but to my surprise, a large amount of sand hand protected it.

"Gaara.." I murmured

Gaara's shield then exploded again

"Gaara!" Kankuro and I gasped at the same time. 'Gaara! Please be safe'

Thankfully, when the dust cleared, the shield was still there.

'Thank god..' I sighed with relief unknown to what would happen next

Gaara's shield..exploded from within.

"GAARA!" I wasn't surprised that my scream was the loudest.

"Kazekage-sama!"

Sand began to drip away from the sand barrier.

Gaara's sand mask on his face was cracked. He looked like he was unconscious, but as soon as the blond hair man flew towards him, Gaara woke up and his sand began moving from the village.

'Even with your last breath..you want to protect this village' I thought sadly.

The shinobis then shot arrows and bombs at the blond hair ninja, all trying to protect their Kazakage, although none of the bombs hit.

After Gaara successfully moved the sand..he fell. Everyone watched him fall from the sky

"Gaara!" Kankuro and I ran towards Gaara only to see the blond hair ninja take him away

"GAARA!!"

"No.." With determination, I ran after the blond man with Kankuro not far behind. We saw the while man land not too far away from the village entrance

"What's going on..all the guards here are gone" I stated as Kankuro looked around. A squad of shinobis accompanied us, "It's too quiet"

"Kankuro-dono!" One of the shinobi shouted. Kankuro and I walked over to see what he found. It was horrible. There were bodies everywhere. All of them dead. Even ANBUS.

"This is horrible" Kankuro walked towards one of the dead bodies, "They were defeated before Gaara's fight. Kankuro then looked like he was in deep thought.

"It looks like the group took Gaara straight through here" Kankuro finally spoke, "Hurry! We're going after them!"

Kankuro and I sprinted towards the opening of the cannon when one of the bodes moved. Oh his chest was an explosive tag. Shielding myself, I waited for the pain when Kankuro protected me and one other member. I didn't know what happened then, but I know I lost consciousness.

-----------------------------

Krymson: Thanks everyone. I hope you review.


End file.
